Innocent crush
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: What if Miori survived her suicide attempt and was hospitalized to which Yuhi visited her and consoled her with his his unrequited love thus causing her to develop a crush on him MiorixYuhi, AyaxTouya
1. Chapter 1

Miori came to in a hospital room she was covered in bandages due to her wounds and bruises. She was still angry at Aya for killing her mother and stealing away Touya from her but there was nothing she could do now. She had a bandage around her forehead, one around her chest and shoulders, both her hands were bandaged and had a sprained ankle.

A nurse came in and checked her blood pressure then wrote down her status on a sheet then left to talk to the doctor.

Miori hated Aya with a passion but knew she had lost and wished for a person to come along and shower her with affection. She had always longed to marry and then live beside the ocean and have lots of children but that was just a dream now.

_**Later**_

Miori was eating some lunch in order to build her strength as ordered by the doctor while enjoying the peace and quiet of solitude.

Suddenly Doctor Miyuki Suzumiya came in to speak to Miori making her frown. Miyuki Suzumiya was a young girl at the age of 32 with hazel eyes and dark brown hair tied into bun. She smiled kindly at her "Hello Miori how are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

Miori frowned "I was enjoying my solitude until you disturbed me" she said crossly to which the doctor sighed heavily.

Doctor Suzumiya brushed Miori's comment off and said "You have a visitor which ought to cheer you up" she said leaving the room.

Miori perked up "Touya?!" she thought happily and sorted her hair then unbuttoned a few of her pyjama top buttons.

Suddenly Yuhi Aogiri entered the room with a bunch of flowers and then placed them in a vase. He could tell Miori was both disappointed and shocked that he had visited instead of Touya but said nothing.

"Why are YOU here where's Touya?!" she demanded crossly her fists trembling with rage.

Yuhi sighed "He went on a trip to learn more about himself leaving Aya alone with us" he said sorting the flowers neatly.

Miori snapped "WHY? WHY WON'T HE VISIT ME I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" she sobbed tearfully grabbing Yuhi's sleeve.

Yuhi looked at Miori and saw the tears spilling down her cheeks and sat next to her and took her hand gently "Nobody can help who they fall for and sometimes those who still care for them get left behind" he said kindly.

Miori was stunned at his answer and settled a little but still sulked as she leaned against her pillow. She had only ever seen Yuhi as an enemy or a pest that stood in her way but now she felt a bit differently.

Yuhi smiled sadly "To be honest I have always loved Aya since the day we met but she has only ever seen Touya so I guess I can understand how you feel" he confessed.

Miori was taken aback "You…You like Aya!?" she said in a surprised tone.

Yuhi nodded "Yeah but she has a strong platonic feeling of FRIENDSHIP with me" he said sadly.

Miori felt rather guilty at her harsh attitude towards him and bowed her head shamefully "I…I'm sorry I was so harsh towards you" she said apologetically.

Yuhi smiled at her warmly causing her to blush "No worries Miori you're a cute girl so you're bound to win any guys heart so never give up on your dreams" he said gently ruffling her hair.

He then left to make his way home to the Aogir estate after remembering that he still had to make dinner or the others would get mad at him for not having a delicious meal ready.

Miori sat on her bed quietly and cupped her face with her hands her face bright red then smiled "Yuhi Aogiri huh..." she thought dreamily "…He's kinda cute" she giggled. She gazed out of her window and saw Yuhi leaving the hospital then pulled her camera from her drawer and took a zoomed picture of him.

After the picture came out she smiled at it "So cute and we have something in common…Unrequited love" she thought to herself as a breeze gently blew through her hair.


	2. C2: New love

Miori was out in the hospital garden enjoying the fresh air and sitting on a wooden bench under a tree. She was wearing a pale blue long sleeved Pyjama top and matching trousers with slippers.

"So you left your room today" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Miori smiled "Yes I wanted to enjoy the sunshine" she said gently.

"I see that's good I don't think I've ever seen you smile before" Yuhi said appearing beside her.

"That's because I have been filled with so much sadness..." she said closing her eyes slowly then turned to face Yuhi smiling warmly "...But somehow I am learning again thanks to you" she said fondly.

Yuhi blushed gazing at Miori's smiling face. Before he had only seen her as an enemy but seeing her like this he felt differently. She was a REALLY pretty girl for someone her age but her hidden beauty must have had to do with her Celestial genes.

She had big brown eyes that were dark and intense yet showed such sadness and loneliness but now he could see love and happiness too. Her hair was a deep blue colour and ended at her shoulders giving her a sexy yet mature look. Her body was very slender and curvy in all the right places ;her busts were at least a 33D one size larger than Aya's.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Not at all" she said gently. She was growing FOND of Yuhi he was the first boy she had met who was like HER. He had felt pain and loss and was not wanted by the love in his life plus he was kind and sincere. Maybe this was why she was attracted to him but she didn't care.

Yuhi sat beside her and gazed at the flowers that grew in the hospital grounds "So pretty" he said smiling.

"Yes I like to watch them they make me feel warm inside" she said tucking some hair behind her ear.

Yuhi clenched his fist nervously "Would you like me to buy you some flowers?" he asked kindly.

Miori smiled "Would you!?" she said hopefully suddenly grabbing his arm.

Yuhi blushed "Sure" he said slightly nervous by her bold approach.

**_At hospital shop_**

Yuhi buys a bunch of lilac flowers and then hands them to Miori "Here now your room will seem more colourful" he says kindly.

Miori takes the flowers gently and smells them then smiles warmly "Thank you Yuhi your are the first boy to do this for me" she said kindly.

"But what about Touya didn't he do this?" Yuhi asked curiously.

Miori shakes her head "No but it was a false love anyway and he was still unsure of himself so he was very distant" she explained her eyes becoming sad.

Yuhi takes her hand "C'mon lets go decorate your room " He says suddenly and pulls her away to her room in order to distract her.

**_In hospital room_**

Miori sits on her bedside while Yuhi fills a blue vase with water and places the flowers in them. He then puts the flowers on her bedside table next to the window smiling as he did so.

"There all done" he said revealing the flowers in their finished glory.

"Oh Yuhi they look so nice now" Miori said gratefully a look of tenderness filling her eyes.

"I'm glad I could make you happy" he said leaning towards her and stroking her cheek. Suddenly his mobile began ringing and he answered it and apologized to Miori.

After about 10 minutes on the phone his expression became annoyed and he ended the call. He turned to Miori smiling apologetically "Sorry Miori my sis wants me to make dinner so I gotta run".

As he began to leave Miori grabbed his sleeve quickly "You will come see me again won't you?" she asked worriedly her eyes sad.

Yuhi turned to face her and hooked his pinkie in hers "I promise" he said smiling and then left.

After he left Miori smiled and pulled Yuhi's picture from under her pillow and touched it fondly "Mum I found him...my first REAL love" and kissed his picture lovingly.

A nurse was watching from the hall and smiled fondly as Miori had been distant and sad when she first arrived but now she was more cheerful and smiled more.


	3. C3: Blossoming Love

Yuhi was making a lunch to take to Miori in the kitchen "I hope she likes this" he thought to himself. In all honesty he did think her rather cute but she was into TOUYA not him so he didn't stand a chance.

"Morning Yuhi" Aya called entering the kitchen and smiling.

Yuhi said nothing but nodded as he was busy concentrating. He had made Miso soup and put it in a container, sweet potato croquettes, fried crab tempura, Normal Onigiri and egg omelette rolls. He had also made a flask of fresh matcha green tea.

"I gotta go Aya see you later" Yuhi said grabbing the lunch and fleeing.

Aya was dumbfounded he had been going out a lot recently without explanation. Usually he would chill in his room and read books and she sort of missed his company. Her expression became sad and lonely.

"Let's go" Chidori said appearing beside her.

"Huh?" Aya said confused.

"We're gonna follow him" Chidori explained firmly.

"But...He...I..." Aya said nervously. She was still friends with Yuhi but tended to let him do his own thing.

"C'mon don't you wanna know what he's up to?" Chidori said sneakily.

Aya clenched her fists "Lead the way" she said firmly.

**_25 minutes later_**

Chidori and Aya followed Yuhi secretly to where he was going. He had been acting secretive and rather hostile for a few days and they were fed up with it.

They stopped when he reached the hospital "Why would he come here?" Chidori said curiously.

"Perhaps his dad is unwell" Aya suggested.

"Possibly...let's go see" Chidori said and they ran after him.

**_In hospital_**

Chidori and Aya followed Yuhi to a ward and then stopped a few feet away from the room he was entering. They tiptoed closer and then peered inside the glass and they were stunned at what they saw.

"Is...Is that Miori Sahara?!" Aya said her eyes widening.

Chidori nodded "Yeah it is! So he's been visiting her in hospital" she said suspiciously.

Aya said nothing she was too stunned. Why would Yuhi go and visit her ENEMY in hospital. Didn't he remember how she tried to kill her so she could get revenge on her mother.

Chidori saw Aya's stunned and somewhat hurt look "I think we better go we'll talk to him about it tonight" she whispered and pulled Aya away.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Yuhi you made all this for ME?!" Miori cried happily as he presented the box lunch.

Yuhi nodded "Yeah to help regain your strength so you can get better" he said blushing a little.

Miori smiled at him fondly and began eating the food and squealed happily "It's so tasty" she said her eyes twinkling.

Yuhi smiled he was happy that Miori was being so sweet and sincere. He planned on becoming a chef one day and opening his own restaurant. He liked seeing Miori so happy because she looked so sad and pitiful when he first met her.

Miori stopped eating for a second "Um Yuhi..." she said shyly her cheeks red.

"Yeah what's wrong?" he asked worriedly in case she had eaten her fill or he had made too much.

"I...I'm in love with you" she said smiling lovingly at him.

Yuhi was taken aback he had hoped for this since he got to know her. They had been meeting up for at least a week now and he had been hoping she would look at him like a guy "Really? You mean it!" he said happily.

Miori nodded "Yeah...I mean at first I just saw you as a pest and someone annoying when I was still trying to attack Aya for revenge but after what you said to me and all the kindness you showed me I saw you in a different light" she said softly.

Yuhi took her hand gently "Me too...I just thought that...well...you still liked Touya" he said awkwardly.

Miori sighed heavily "I did...but then I got to know YOU" she said closing her eyes. She clasped her hands together her fists clenched and raised them towards her mouth "You showed me kindness the after learning of your unrequited love I felt a kindred spirit" she said softly.

"Miori I..." Yuhi began touched.

"You visited me, you brought flowers and even went as far to make me lunch...nobody has EVER done that for me before" she said gratefully.

Yuhi smiled "I just wanted to see you smile" he said stroking her hair.

"You made me feel happiness again something I thought I lost" Miori said and leaned towards Yuhi and kissed him softly.

Yuhi was taken aback at first and then returned her gesture placing his hands on her shoulders as support. He had FINALLY found someone to share his life with whom he could relate to and it made him happy.

**_That evening_**

Yuhi walked into his room casually and settled down upon his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Miori.

Her beautiful brown eyes, her soft rosy skin, her sweet luscious lips and her delicate blue hair. He loved every part of her and was looking forward to seeing her again.

Suddenly Aya slammed open the dividing door a huge frown on her face "Yuhi care to explain yourself?!" she snapped crossly.

Yuhi looked confused "pardon?" he said crossly.

Aya growled angrily "Don't play dumb you've been sneaking out to see my cousin Miori in hospital!"she yelled "I saw you when I followed you into town with Chidori!".

Yuhi frowned "You FOLLOWED me?!" he snapped crossly. He could never get some privacy in this place.

"Never mind that!" Aya snapped "Why are you cavorting with the enemy?!" she demanded.

Yuhi frowned "Why do you CARE?! You have Touya and I pitied her a little and went to visit her" He said crossly.

"Don't change the subject now answer my question?!" Aya demanded.

Yuhi clenched his fists "Because I LOVE her as she does me! We were both lonely and had unrequited love to which we fell for each other!" he snapped.

"But she tried to KILL me!" Aya said crossly.

"She was confused and upset and behind all that rage she's a VERY sweet girl" Yuhi said angrily.

Aya was about to yell another criticism but he stopped her before she could even open her mouth pissing her off further.

"You have Touya so why are you mad. I have every right to be you kept going to him after I confessed to you but you turned me down. So what if I fell for Miori I mean you don't OWN me" he snapped.

"Yuhi I just..."Aya said sadly tears spilling over.

"Just get out...NOW" Yuhi snapped angrily to which Aya left.

On the other side of the room Aya sat upon her bed "Yuhi...I just want to protect you" she said sadly.


	4. C4: My enemy is his lover

Aya was still in shock about Yuhi and Miori. She wasn't so much mad as she was confused about the situation. She couldn't understand HOW they could like each other.

Yuhi was a kind, gentle and understanding towards others. He was trustworthy, a good cook and a loyal friend. He was willing to protect them and do what he thought was right despite the consequences.

Miori was a cold, short tempered and distant person. She didn't care about whom she hurt or what happened as long as she got what she wanted. She didn't want friends nor did she need help from anyone even if she was in trouble.

She couldn't piece together why they saw each other or HOW their relationship worked. It was too confusing and she wanted it to stop so things could be back to normal.

"Aya I heard from Yuhi that you became upset about his relationship with Miori" Suzumi said gently opening the door.

"How could he do this? Doesn't he know how EVIL she is!" Aya snapped angrily.

Suzumi sighed heavily and walked towards Aya. She knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

Aya looked at her tearfully. She knew Suzumi could help her understand and come to terms with what was going on.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Suzumi asked firmly.

Aya shook her head "No its just...If she stays with her he'll get hurt and she'll betray him to hurt me I just know it" she said anxiously.

"How do you know that for sure?" Suzumi said gently.

Aya gasped in shock. She wasn't sure that this would happen she just didn't trust Miori because the last time she encountered her she caused her a lot of pain.

"You simply have to let Yuhi make his own choices and learn from his mistakes. If they end up falling out and part ways simple enough but should they choose to be a couple then that is up to them" Suzumi explained.

"I suppose" Aya sighed heavily.

"You can always be there for him and give him advice and protect him but just understand that sometimes he needs to do this alone" Suzumi said sternly.

Aya nodded. It would be hard to get used to but Suzumi's words helped her deal with the situation. It was confusing and she didn't like it but it was not her choice to make.

**_later_**

Yuhi had a bouquet of flowers and was getting ready to leave. Miori got out of the hospital today and he wanted to meet her.

"Yuhi..." Aya said gently from behind him.

"I'm still going Aya you can't stop me" He said firmly.

"No its just...be happy" Aya said kindly.

Yuhi looked at her in disbelief. HOW had she switched her views so suddenly from hatred to acceptance?

"Suzumi had a little talk with me and helped me to understand. I may not be happy right now but I will come to terms with it. Just know that I will be here if you need me" Aya said stiffly.

Yuhi smiled gently. He admired how she faced things despite the pain but she endured which is what he admired about her.

"Thank you Aya it means a lot to hear that" Yuhi said gratefully.

"You better go or she'll get worried" Aya said kindly with a smile.

Yuhi nodded and left quickly. He was glad Aya was being more reasonable but was also grateful to Suzumi for helping her.

Aya waved to him as he left but a sad sigh escaped her lips as he left. This was going to tough but with Suzumi's help but she would manage.

**_at hospital_**

Miori stepped out of the hospital slowly. It had been a long process but thanks to Yuhi she was feeling more courageous to face the world.

She was wearing a pale pink spring dress that reached her knee's. It had a V front and thin spaghetti straps. The skirt reached her knee's and had a small bow fastened around the back. She was also wearing white sandals and a white cardigan atop it.

"It's nice to see you again" a gentle voice said.

She looked up and saw Yuhi with a bunch of flowers. He was smiling warmly and a faint blush tinted his cheeks.

"YUHI!" Miori cried happily. She ran up to him and leapt into his arms happily while small tears of joy spilled down her cheeks.

She eventually pulled away and gazed into his deep blue eyes. They were so caring and filled with understanding.

"I got you these" Yuhi said handing her the flowers.

"Oh Yuhi" She said tenderly and smelled them.

"So our new life begins" Yuhi said fondly.

Miori smiled and leaned towards him and gently placed a tender kiss on his lips. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him and hopefully they would be happy.

Yuhi was a little taken aback at first but soon returned her kiss and placed his hands upon her shoulders for support. She was a unique spirit and he wanted her to be with him always even if she wished to be alone.

Around them cherry blossoms fell gently from the tree's like pink snow and swirled around them as if by magic. Flowers swayed in the breeze releasing sweet perfume while the sun shone brightly.


End file.
